Faster, Stronger
by gzilla46
Summary: After an Avengers mission to take down Rhino, Natasha ends up gaining superpowers from some of the canisters Rhino was trying to steal. But, it also changes her personality drastically, which turns her into a threat. PLEASE Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Faster, Stronger**

**After an Avengers mission to take down Rhino, Natasha ends up gaining superpowers from some of the canisters Rhino was trying to steal. But, it also changes her personality drastically, which turns her into a threat. Please Read and Review. While the script format may not suit everyone, it is my style so please respect that. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Avengers are on yet another mission at Oscorp Tower. They are getting over there from a SHIELD carrier. The team consists of Iron Man (Tony), Captain America (Steve), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Hulk (Bruce Banner), Thor, Hawkeye (Clint) and Nick Fury. They are trying to take down the Rhino, a creature that is rampaging through Oscorp for an unknown reason.

Fury: Alright, team. The Rhino is a dangerous adversary. If we're going to take him down, I need you to work as a team and keep a safe distance. We don't what he's trying to steal in there at this time.

Tony: Is he saying a rhino is attacking Oscorp? Tell me that's a joke?

Spider-Man: I'm afraid he's not joking. I've faced Rhino before. He's pretty tough.

However, Spider-Man was sitting next to Natasha on the carrier. She looked like she was thinking about something.

Spider-Man: Hey, Natasha. Why do you look so...thinking?

Natasha: I don't know. I was just thinking that I wish I could do more to help the team.

Spider-Man: What do you mean?

Natasha: Well, most of you guys have powers or some special weapon. Iron Man has his armor, Hulk his super strength. Even Hawkeye has a unique bow and arrow. It just makes me feel kind of useless.

Spider-Man: How long has this been bugging you?

Natasha: For a while.

Spider-Man: Well, Natasha, I think that you're certainly not-

Spider-Man was about to talk to Natasha, but they arrived at Oscorp Tower. Spidey knew they had to get on with the mission.

Spider-Man: We'll talk about this later.

All The Avengers got out of the Helicopter and entered the building to confront Rhino. They went up a flight of stairs until they got to the genetic enhancement lab.

Thor: The beast could be anywhere. Keep your eyes peeled.

Captain America: I heard he might be as big, tough and fast as Hulk.

Hulk: That's proposterous. No one stronger than Hulk.

Natasha: We'll Hulk. We'll see.

The wall suddenly exploded in front of Iron Man. Debris flew across the room alongside dust. It was Rhino. He was at least 11 feet tall with grey skin. He looked like a giant humanoid rhino, with horn and everything. He was carrying some containers of a forumla called OZ in his hands. The Avengers didn't know exactly what it was for, but they knew they had to stop Rhino.

Rhino: If it isn't The Avengers. Get out of my way, or be destroyed. Everyone knows I'm stronger than all of you.

Tony: Strong-smelling. Now, just surrender and no one gets hurt.

Rhino: I DON'T DO NO ONE GETS HURT!

Rhino dropped the OZ containers and charged towards The Avengers. He attempted to gore Iron Man with his horn, but Iron Man was fast enough to get out the way. Iron Man shot some repulsor blasts at the raging beast. They did some damage, but mostly it only seemed to anger Rhino. Rhino grabbed Iron Man by the arm and used him like a club to hit Captain America.

Spider-Man: Let me handle this, guys. I have some experience dealing with Rhino.

Spider-Man shot webs in Rhino's eyes, hoping to make it easy to hit him. But, Rhino ripped the webs off his eyes quickly. Rhino roared in anger and slammed his fist onto the ground while trying to crush Spider-Man. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense allowed him to dodge the attack.

Rhino: I HATE SPIDERS!

Hulk: Then face Hulk instead.

Hulk charged towards Rhino and the battle resulted in a wrestling match between Hulk and Rhino. Hulk was as strong as Rhino, so he could stand a better chance. Rhino gashed Hulk with his horn, causing Hulk to shout in pain.

Hulk: Wow. Hulk had no idea that would actually hurt.

Thor and Hawkeye decided to tag-team up to take on Rhino. Thor unleashed Electricity through his hammer to shock Rhino, while Hawkeye shot exploding arrows on the beast. But, it didn't do much to Rhino. He uppercut Thor, sending him flying through the wall. And he smashed Hawkeye into the floor with his enormous fist.

While the battle was going on, Natasha sneaked behind Rhino while he was fighting the other Avengers. She saw the mysterious chemical forumla Rhino was trying to steal. She looked at the label, hoping maybe it could give her a chance to help the Avengers. The forumla said, "OZ: Grants Superhuman abilities". That was her chance. But, she decided she had to wait when she was in a secret room to try it out. She wanted it to be a surprise for when she does reveal her new secret. She grabbed all the OZ forumlas Rhino was stealing and put them in her own personal suitcase.

Meanwhile, Iron Man was getting hammered by Rhino until Hulk and Captain America attacked the beast. Rhino let out a growl and grabbed Captain America by the neck. He tightened his grip, trying to choke the Super Soldier to death. Hulk lunged at Rhino, who fought back with another gash to Hulk's shoulder.

Iron Man: He's kicking our butts. Team, we need tactics.

Rhino: I'll deal with you later. I'm taking my OZ to go. What? Where's my OZ? NO!

When Rhino turned around, he saw the OZ forumla was gone. He was angry and shocked at the same time, his mission a failure.

Iron Man: Now's our chance. Hulk, Thor, attack.

Hulk: HULK SMASH HORN-MAN!

Thor: Got it.

Thor and Hulk attacked Rhino, restraining him long-enough for Captain America to put SHIELD-issue cuffs on the beast's hands and feet, so he can't get away.

Iron Man: OK, looks like this Rhino is heading back to the zoo where he belongs. And by the zoo, I mean SHIELD custody. Well done, Avengers.

Captain America: You said it. Let's head back to the Heli-Carrier. I need some rest.

**BACK AT THE HELI-CARRIER...**

* * *

All the other Avengers were recovering and healing their wounds from their battle with the Rhino. However, Natasha, was doing some experimenting with the OZ she found. She locked herself in a secret room, hoping for it to be a surprise.

Natasha: Now's my chance to actually be useful to the Avengers cause.

Natasha took one of the OZ containers and drank the substance inside. However, it was taking a while for the superman abilities to kick in for her. She instead felt really dazed.

Natasha: Ugh. I don't feel powerful at all. I just feel...sleepy.

Natasha's eyes began to slowly shut. Finally, she collapsed on the floor, asleep. Later on, she woke up, only to see Hulk staring at her.

Natasha: What the, Hulk? Why are you staring at me like that?

Hulk: Hulk saw you falling asleep on the floor, so Hulk put you on the couch. Now, get up. Eye-Patch Man assigned us to take on Lizard-Man.

Natasha: Who? Spidey, what's Hulk talking about?

Spider-Man: He's saying we're going off to the New York Sewers to fight The Lizard. Word is he's planning a device to turn everyone in the city into lizard-men. Let's go.

Natasha: OK.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Don't worry. You'll get to see Natasha use her new powers in Chapter 2. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers made their way to the sewers of New York City. The Lizard could easily be anywhere. All they knew was that he was planning a device that would turn the people of New York into Lizard-Men. After an hour of searching, they found The Lizard, who turns around and laughs.

Lizard: HAHAHAHA! Don't try and stop me, Avengers One flip of this switch and we'll all be living in a world of lizards. Lizard-Men, attack!

The Lizard-Men attacked the group. Captain America and Iron Man stood back to back to fight the Lizard-Men. Thor used his hammer to attack the creatures that were bombarding him. The Lizard stood back and laughed as they were outnumbered. However, Natasha finally arrived into battle.

Natasha: I got this.

Spider-Man: Natasha, what are you doing?

Natasha: Trust me.

Natasha ran over and began pummeling the Lizard-Men. They attacked, but she was faster than them. She grabbed one by the neck with one hand and swung him around, attacking the surround Lizard-Men. Her increased speed and reflexes made her a formidable foe. The Lizard-Men took out their laser cannons and opened fire at Natasha, but they had no effect because of her newly impenetrable-skin. She ran towards the firing creatures and uppercut one of them, smashing their head into the ceiling. She then faced The Lizard. The other Avengers were completely surprised at how she was obliterating almost every Lizard-Man that came her way. Even at her most active, she wouldn't have been able to do this.

Lizard: Oh crap.

The Lizard could only watch in absolute shock as Natasha grabbed him by the tail, spun him around three times, threw him away, and destroyed the machine with her bare hands. She tore it apart piece by piece.

Iron Man: Could she always do that?

Spider-Man: No. She couldn't.

Iron Man: Either way, that was AWESOME!

Captain America: I have to admit, indeed it was.

**Later...**

* * *

After Nick Fury managed to get The Lizard in custody, The Avengers went into the living room where they usually hang out. They were surprised at what Natasha just did at The Lizard's hideout, yet at the same time, they thought it was awesome. They needed to know how she did it.

Steve: That was incredible.

Hawkeye: So I heard. I only saw the gory aftermath, but I heard Natasha was a one-woman wrecking crew.

Tony: Alright, hot stuff, what's your secret? Spill the beans.

Hulk, who didn't know what the expression meant, literally spilt a jar of beans nearby.

Spider-Man: Hulk, why did you do that?

Hulk: You said to spill the beans.

Tony: What? No, I meant for Natasha to tell us how she just annihilated The Lizard's henchmen and hideout all by herself. It's a figure of speech. We'll talk about this later.

Natasha: You want to know? Well, check it out. It's called OZ.

Natasha threw the canister of OZ towards Steve (Captain America)'s direction. He took a look at it and the stuff it could do.

Natasha: Pretty cool, right? It was the stuff Rhino was trying to steal. I did it because I felt I wasn't very useful for the team. Well, that stuff just gave me some superpowers. It increased my speed, and my strength. Sorry, Hulk.

She grabbed Hulk and lifted him up with her bare hands. She tossed him like a tennis ball right into the wall, smashing it.

Tony: Well, Hulk, you may have some competition.

Hulk: DAMN IT!

Natasha: And it even made me invulnerable to bullets.

Steve: This is awesome. Normally, I'd object to using top secret bio-enhancers, but this could be very useful for The Avengers cause. We should all drink this, "OZ". No relation to the magical land where the Wicked Witch of the West lives.

Spider-Man: Or give Natasha more so we can take a vacation.

Steve: Even better.

Nick Fury took a look at the OZ. While he was glad that the other Avengers thought this was great, he felt it could lead to trouble.'

Fury: While I agree the initial results are pretty cool from what I heard, although I wasn't there, I think it's best we try to cease testing of this OZ. Because who knows what other effects it might have on you.

Nick Fury left to keep the OZ containers safe. He wasn't sure what else could happen to Natasha.

Hulk: So, what you saying about figure of speeches, Iron Man? What is a figure of speech?

Tony: Well, a figure of speech is an expression that uses language in a non-literal way, similar to a metaphor or a simile. For example, "Invading Iraq won't be a cakewalk". Or, if you say, "you're starving" you are not dying from hunger. You're just very hungry.

Hulk: Oh. Cool. Hulk should try using figures of speech more.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! This is where stuff gets interesting.**


End file.
